


Gotham by Gaslight: Officer Gordon

by ReDArrowGirl57



Series: Gotham by Gaslight [3]
Category: Batman: Gotham by Gaslight (2018)
Genre: Back to Robins next time, Batman always has a Gordon in the force to help him out, Gen, Period-Typical Sexism, Short One Shot, Spoilers for Gotham by Gaslight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReDArrowGirl57/pseuds/ReDArrowGirl57
Summary: While chasing down Victor Zsasz, Batman metes up with a young police officer: Barnaby Gordon. The only child of Jim Gordon.
Series: Gotham by Gaslight [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544680
Kudos: 17





	Gotham by Gaslight: Officer Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally back to writing this series and it feels so good! It took a while to figure out how I was gonna work Barbara into the story.

"His name is Victor Zsasz," Bullock handed him a poorly made folder. Batman flipped through the pages of notes and witness statements. "We know of at least seven murders within the last few weeks, and who knows how many more." Bullock continued. "Looks like he has a thing for marking up his own skin after each victim, the freak." 

"Any leads?" Batman asked, not looking up from the file.

"Why ya' think we called you?" Bullock sounded upset. The police force, especially Bullock, were weary of Batman. At the start the police were better, but as the months passed more and more began to resent Batman. Many refused to work with him, tried to chase him from crime scenes, and withheld info. They said Batman did their jobs and they didn't trust anyone in masks following what happened with Jack the Ripper. The police and Batman had a strained relationship, it was all over the papers. So the fact that Bullock flagged Batman down to talk in his office at the police headquarters shocked the caped crusader. 

"I have every man working on this Zsasz case. I could...use another pair of eyes," Bullock continued. "Zsasz did time in Blackgate prison, escaped only a few days before these murders. He leaves the victims almost unrecognizable and we have nothing. Now I don't like you Batman," Bullock was always blunt. "You may have stopped Jack the Ripper, but I think you're just as crazy as all the others out there! But this guy needs to be put away."

"I'll look into it," Batman said. He already had been looking into Zsasz ever since his escape from Blackgate. He spent night after night hunting for Zsasz. He studied every crime scene, memorized every witness statement, and visited Blackgate to find out more from his cellmates and doctors. He had a few leads, a theory about where Zsasz was hiding, but nothing concrete yet. 

Batman was about to leave when someone suddenly burst into the room. 

"Sir! I cannot wait any longer! I need to speak with you and...Batman!" the new police officer jumped seeing the hero. The officer was young, maybe twenty, with a young looking face and wide eyes. Batman could see red hair sticking out of his hat. 

"Not now, Gordon," Bullock yelled. Batman's eyes widened at the name. Bullock seemed to notice. "Batman, met our newest rookie, Barnaby Gordon."

"Gordon?" 

Bullock grumbled. "You heard right. James Gordon's only son."

Batman stared at the young boy. He held himself strong hearing his father's name. The venom and hate people said the former commissioner's name with. 

"Jack Ripper's own flesh and blood," Bullock spat. "Went to some fancy school upstate," Bullock said annoyed. "We were told by the damn Governor we had to let him on the force, cause he was 'top of his class' or some other nonsense." 

"Sir, I need to speak with you," Gordon said, ignoring the hate coming at Bullock. "It's about the Zsasz case. I might have something, sir." 

Bullock laughed. "You have a lead? Of course you do! Probably asked your old man about his killing habits before he died right?" Bullock laughed again. "If I didn't know who the killer was already I would say it was you!" He laughed again. Barnaby turned red in the face and stormed out slamming the door behind him. 

"Bastard," Bullock said under his breath. "Ignore him. He may have been big upstate, but this is Gordon's son, Jack the Ripper's son. Don't trust him as far as you can spit."

Batman said nothing and left the room. He quickly spotted the young Gordon at his desk, or what is considered a desk. It was more like a cardboard box. He threw his papers down and Batman could see him curse. He wasn't sure how to feel about Barnaby. He remembered all the horrible things Jack did, what Jim did. He betrayed their trust and betrayed the city. Yet that was not his child's fault. 

"What's your lead," Batman said to him, suddenly appearing at Barnaby's side.

"Batman!" He jumped. 

"What's your lead?" He repeated in a darker tone.

"Right," Barnaby went through his papers. "So before Zsasz went to Balckgate he killed thirty people all within three miles of his home. So far the Gotham police have been searching the three mile radius around where the murders happened." He outlined the search area on the map: a large three mile ring around a cluster of murders all around the same area. "So far they have found nothing. The doctors at Blackgate said Zsasz was meticulous and adaptable. They said that he refused to use the same knife twice. He wouldn't even remove the organ in the same manner each time. So that got me thinking. That first murder, it was close to Gotham bridge far away from the other murders. Bullock and the others think it's an outlier. Zsasz got into Gotham and killed the first person he saw. I was thinking that myself to be honest, but then with some digging. Zsasz's childhood home is not far from there. I believe Zsasz learned from his past mistakes. He is killing in a specific spot to throw off police." Barnaby finished. 

Batman had come to a similar conclusion. He had no solid evidence to back his theory up, but now someone agreed with him. Yet, that person was Gordon's child."Good work," Batman said. Barney's face lit up and Batman turned away.

"Where are you going? We should check Zsasz's childhood neighborhood together," Barnaby chased after him. 

Batman stood and faced the young boy. "No. Stay here." Batman was gone without another word.

The neighborhood Victor Zsasz grew up in used to be nicer, most of Gotham used to be nicer. Batman came to Zsasz's childhood home. The police had searched it when the criminal first escaped finding nothing. They had not been inside since. 

Sneaking through the house Batman heard someone singing. He peered around the corner seeing a man covered in blood and scars. He was wielding a knife, singing to himself. The man stepped away and Batman saw the body on the floor. 

"Batman!" The man stopped singing and yelled. Zsasz was staring at him, butcher knife in hand. Zsasz charged with the knife, Batman easily dodged it. Batman tackled the murdered through a wall, the old house easily crumbling against the force. Zsasz was quick with the knife slashing at his arm. Batman grunted out in pain and Zsasz slashed again, this time across the chest. Batman punched him, Zsasz falling to the ground. He quickly got up.

"Stop right there! Gotham police!" A new voice yelled out. Barnaby stepped into view holding a baton. Zsasz was distracted for just enough time for Batman to punch him again, knocking the villain out cold. Barnaby quickly cuffed Zsasz. He stood back up and faced Batman. "How did you get here so fast?" He asked as a joke. "At least that takes care of Zsasz. Nice work, Batman," he smiled. 

Batman paused for a moment. Thinking over his words. "You too, Barabra."

The young rookie jumped staring at Batman. He said nothing for the longest time. "You...know?" 

"The police confiscated most of Jim's belongings, including birth records. The police burned them in shame before truly looking them over. I did," Batman told the rookie. "Gordon didn't have a son, but a daughter, Barbara."

Barbara Gordon sighed. "My father was ashamed to have a daughter. My mother had the good sense to send me away to boarding school upstate the first moment she could, before she lost her mind. My father acted like I didn't exist and I was fine with that, but...then I heard about the murders." She paused for a long time looking over Zsasz body still lying unconscious on the floor. "They don't let women be officers. I had to become Barnaby in order for them to even give me a chance. I thought about changing my surname as well, but I wanted to stay a Gordon. I want to help the people of Gotham. I want to, no, I need to make up for what my father did. I can't do that as Barabra, but I can as Barnaby." 

She let out a long breath and turned her back to Batman. "I know you have no reason to trust me. I know what my father did is unforgivable, but I will do anything to help Gotham. Please, you cannot tell them who I am. If the police know I'm a girl they will kick me off the force, please."

Before Batman could say anything Bullock and a few other officers entered. Bullock spotted Batman and Zsasz. He smiled. "Looks like everything is taking care of here," he nodded to the other police officers who started to drag Zsasz away. "Thanks for catching Zsasz Batman," Bullock said, but didn't sound happy about it or like he even wanted to say it.

"I couldn't have done it without Officer Gordon here. He was essential in Zsasz capture," Batman told Bullock. Barnaby looked over to Batman and smiled. 

Bullock sputtered out some noises. "Fine, well good job too Gordon," he said, sounding even more angry to thank the rookie. Bullock shot them both a glare and stormed out. 

"Thank you," Barnaby said to Batman. "I meant what I said. I will do everything I can to make it up to this city." 

Batman gave him a nod and was gone. Barnaby smiled to himself and left as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now Batman has an inside into the GCPD and an ally to help. Barnaby will be a returning character and next time we get to go back to the Robins.


End file.
